Danicing On Friday
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: The first time dancing is a blast, the second time isn't so fun. Especially when Joey almost looses his love. Pairings TeaYui and JoeyMai. R&R! I'm bad at summaries!


Dancing On Friday's  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Hello. This is my first fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Setting: Some exotic dance club in New York City.  
  
"Joey, would you like to dance with me?" Mai asked him sweetly. Joey started blushing; he was overjoyed that Mai wanted to dance with him. He nodded slowly and was then pulled into the center of the floor.  
  
Yugi watched them disappear into the crowd and was so glad that Joey was having fun. Too bad Yugi wasn't having any fun at all. He felt as though no one wanted to dance with him because he's so short. Yugi looked around trying to find someone his size, but there was no one. This saddened him and he decided to just sit and watch all of his other friends have fun.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Mai were slow dancing. Joey must have been the happiest man in the world, but he didn't want Mai to notice that. Mai gave him a friendly smile as she snuggled her head into his chest. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with the dork.  
  
Tea who was dancing all out with some guy noticed Yugi sitting all alone in a corner. She wanted to go and comfort him but she also wanted to stay and dance with this guy. "What is my problem? My friends always come first!" Tea whispered among herself.  
  
"Sorry I'll be right back!" Tea politely told her date. She started walking over to Yugi only to be pulled into her date's chest. He had pulled her into himself. Then he turned her so that she was facing him and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
She blushed and ran over to Yugi not knowing what to do. Yugi had seen what had happened and was now feeling jealous. Not even Yugi knew why he was jealous, was he in love with Tea?  
  
When Tea finally found Yugi she grinned at him. "Why do you look so sad?" Yugi looked her in her eyes and yelled uncontrollably "That guy kissed you!"  
  
Tea quickly backed away and innocently called "He was just being sweet and saying bye to me in his own way. Plus, you looked sad before that guy kissed me!"  
  
Yugi looked her in the eyes; he looked like he was going to cry when he told her "No one here wants to dance with me!"  
  
She leaned her head close to him and sweetly said to him "I would always love to dance with you!" A large smile appeared on Yugi's face as he gave her a friendly hug.  
  
After the hug broke apart Yugi asked Tea sweetly "Will you dance with me?" Tea smiled at him and yelled "Of course Yugi!" They took off to where Joey and Mai disappeared to.  
  
"Hey guys!" Joey and Mai yelled when they saw Yugi and Tea coming to join them. All of them were now freak dancing. Mai felt so comfortable with Joey, it was like they were meant to be together. Yugi on the other hand couldn't believe what e was doing, but he liked who he was with.  
  
When it was another slow song Joey started smiling. "Yes, know it gets romantic Joey!" He said to himself sounding perverted. Mai wrapped her arms around his warm body and took a couple steps closer to him. Her mouth was almost touching his now. Joey got nervous, he never kissed a girl before, but that didn't stop him.  
  
Joey pressed his lips against her soft ones. He then rocked her slowly back and fourth. Mai tightened her grip on Joey and was enjoying this kiss so much. Yugi and Tea watched the two lovebirds and smiled at each other. Yami watched as Yugi became nervous and told silently yelled "Go for it Yugi!"  
  
Mai closed her eyes and let her imagination go wild. Joey didn't want the kiss to end as he moved his hands to her butt. At first Mai wasn't very comfortable with his hands on her butt but after awhile it made her feel happy.  
  
He pulled his lips away from hers slowly. Mai's head then started resting on his strong shoulder. She didn't want the night to end. "Next week will be even better Joey, just you watch!" She told him sweetly as they continued dancing all night long.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
((Cheers for Joey)) "You go boy!" Please review and thank you for the reviews in advanced! 


End file.
